Sailor Moon: Even in darkness light can shine
by The friend of water 61
Summary: Sailor Moon's death brings despair to everyone around her. A new enemy's suspicous yet unclear motives conflict with peace brought by the Senshi. Will Everyone be able to perform the impossible and ressurect the fallen...?


Disclaimer:

Ok... I don't know if this is necissary but I don't own or claim to own Sailor Moon or any of it's contents or characters that are in this story. This is something I wrote for fun nothing more.

Note to the readers:

Umm this story takes place after the first half of Sailor Moon S. Also it I wrote most of the whole story before I knew about SuperS or Sailor stars so the events in SuperS or Sailor Stars never happened... just thought I'd inform you all.

Dedication

I wish to dedicate this to my new friends from the Gamefaqs Legend of Legaia message board. I hope they read this and more over enjoy it. Even if I am to be forgotten by them I wish for them to know their presence has been engraved into my soul…

Sincerely,

Ami Mizuno 61

Prolouge

…The world's alien invaders were annihilated and the world was brought to peace. The efforts of the Sailor Senshi had both obtained immense power and gained victory over the vicious Death Busters. Not sensing the aura of supernatural evil the Senshi had no reason to appear, and so they vanished from history, and were forgotten… However so long as Humans exist evil will always appear…

Part one: The birth of the one called Shadow…

" Minako!! ", a girl with blonde hair in two incredibly long pony tails, blue eyes, and a somewhat… flat figure yells out as she runs down a school hallway.

"What is it Usagi? ", another girl with equally long blonde hair with a red bow tied into it, blue eyes, and a more curved figure replies sounding annoyed.

"Minako lets hurry home! ", Usagi eagerly says waving her arms franticly up and down.

"The school bell hasn't even rang yet. ", Minako replies with a sighing expression.

"Why are you in such a hurry anyway? ", Minako asks with a calm tone in her voice.

"U-Uh… well um… ", Usagi mutters as she pokes her fingers together.

"She's expecting Mamoru to call her. ", a girl with long glimmering black hair, deep purple eyes, and a fairly curvy figure says as she walks up to Usagi and Minako.

" Oh hello Rei ", Minako says with a smile.

" Grr… How would YOU know whether I'm waiting for Mamo-Chan to call or not! ", Usagi says with a very angry tone in her voice.

" Because you always get like this when it comes to Mamoru! ", Rei snottily yells back.

" The hell you say! How would you know how I get!? ", Usagi yells loudly.

" I know because I'm the one of the people you come crying to over every little thing!! Hell I bet every one of us knows all about your pathetic ness! ", Rei yells out then sticks her tongue out at Usagi.

" Come on you two! You have been like this for four years now... We'll be graduating in a couple months can't you let this all go already? ", a girl with blue hair hanging down to the middle of her neck, shimmering ocean blue eyes, and a perfectly proportioned figure says as she walks up carrying a few books in her arms.

" Oh hi there Ami", Rei says sounding calm.

" Ami! ", Usagi loudly says with a suspicious grin on her face.

" Y-yes? ", Ami hesitantly answers with a nervous smile.

" YOU'RE ready to go now right?! Come on lets go home! ", Usagi yells as her voice echoes down the hallway.

" …You're in the way… ", a deep voice says calmly.

" Huh? ", Usagi Says as she turn around.

A man with somewhat long brown hair, a semi-muscular body build , and eyes as gray as charred ashes stands facing Usagi.

He stares at Usagi soullessly for a bit then says ," Move…"

" Oh s-sorry ", Usagi says sounding intimidated as she takes a couple steps backwards.

The man walks past Usagi, opens a locker, and begins digging through it. A moment later a loud bell fills the hallway with loud annoying ringing.

" There the bell rang! Lets go come on you guys! ", Usagi yells as she once again franticly waves her arms up and down.

The man closes his locker and says ", you're group is missing some one…" He then walks past the girls and proceeds down the hallway.

" Were missing some one? ", Rei asks sounding confused.

" Ignore him how would he know. ", Minako says sounding agitated.

" Ah! Umm actually I forgot Hotaru's waiting for us in the classroom ", Ami says with smile.

" How… did he know? ", Usagi asks looking down the hall towards where the man walked.

" There you all are! ", a girl with luminous ebony black hair hanging down just past her neck, bright purple eyes, and a semi proportioned figure yells as she walks up.

" Hotaru… I'm sorry I forgot to come get you before I left the classroom. ", Ami says sounding saddened.

" It's alright Ami. Lets go home now…", Hotaru says cheerfully.

" YEAH!! Lets go lets go lets go! ", Usagi yells out as they all start walking down the hallway.

Everyone walks down the hall and out of the school building. They walk off the school grounds and head down the sidewalk talking to one another. Eventually Ami, Rei, and Hotaru separate and walk down a different sidewalk from the one Usagi and Minako walk down.

After a little while more of Usagi and Minako walking a loud alarm fills the air.

" What's that? ", Minako asks as three police cars zip past them and drive down the road with their sirens blazing.

" I wonder what's going on? ", Usagi says. Right afterward a large explosion occurs and the sky ahead of the girls is filled with smoke and fire.

" Oh God…", Usagi says as she stands there staring at the fire with a stunned expression on her face.

" What are you doing ?! Come on we need to hurry and see if everyone is ok! ", Minako says as she runs past Usagi.

" Y-yeah…", Usagi says then runs after Minako.

" What's going on? ", Usagi asks as they approach to flaming Police cars.

Standing on the other side of the flames is a man wearing a deep black trench coat that's unbuttoned, a plain white shirt, long baggy black pants that are tucked into black combat boots, black leather gloves over his hands, and a plain black baseball hat pulled down to where it covers his eyes in shadow.

Minako grabs Usagi and pulls her behind one of the burning police cars and whispers," We should transform Usagi…"

" Right…", Usagi replies.

" MOON cosmic power!… Make up! ", Usagi yells as she holds up a pink broach with a heart crystal in the center of it.

Usagi begins glowing and emanates a pure white aura. Her outfit transforms into a sleeveless sailor outfit with a blue skirt, dark pink boots, white gloves with a dark pink trim where her gloves stop at her elbows, and pink bows hanging from her chest and the other from her lower back. A gold choker, gold earrings, a gold tiara, and two red gems materialize on her neck, ears, forehead, and in her hair.

" Venus star power!… Make up! ", Minako Yells as she holds up a orange and yellow wand.

Minako begins glowing and emanates a orange aura. Her clothes transform into a sleeveless orange and white sailor outfit with a orange skirt, orange heels, white gloves with orange trim at her elbows, and Purple bows hang from her chest and her lower back. A orange choker, orange earrings, a yellow tiara with a orange gem in the center, and a orange bow in her hair materialize on her neck, her ears, her forehead, and in her hair.

" P-please let me go ", a wounded police officer says laying on his back with blood running down from his mouth.

" …You attack me and then expect me to show you mercy…?", The man in the trench coat asks.

" Foolishness… you start a fight you end it… even if you perish for it…", The man says as he walks towards the police officer.

"Hold it!! ", Usagi and Minako yell over the echoing of the flames.

"Assaulting those who uphold justice and defend the innocent… This is something we cannot forgive! ", Usagi and Minako yell as the majestically lep over the fire.

"I'm the sailor warrior of love and justice! The pretty soldier in a sailor suit, Sailor Moon!", Usagi yells out loudly.

"Likewise I am Sailor Venus!", Minako yells out.

" In the name of the moon… we'll punish you!! ", Sailor moon and Sailor Venus yell out.

"………. ", Silence emanates from the man in the trench coat as he stares at the girls.

" …What!? ", Sailor moon yells out angrily.

"You're going to fight wearing those …skimpy… outfits…?", the man asks pointing at their skirts.

" Screw you!! These outfits reflect our beauty in every way! You know you like them ", Venus yells out in rage.

" Is that right…. At any rate you may call me Shadow… now then lets see you 'punish' me", the man in the trench coat says.

"Shadow… gee that's original… ", Moon says rolling her eyes.

Sailor Venus holds her hand out toward Shadow and yells ," VENUS!!… Love me Chain!!" A chain of yellow hearts emerges from beyond her hand and flies rapidly towards Shadow. Just as the chain reaches him he grabs hold of the other end and grips it tightly. He yanks it out of Venus's hand and swings it at her legs. It wraps around Venus's legs several time and Shadow yanks her off her feet and starts spinning her around through the air.

"Aa-aaah!", Venus shrieks as she spins around off the ground hooked to her chain.

Shadow accelerates the rotating and eventually lets go. Venus flies through the air and slams into Sailor moon knocking her on her back.

"D-damn…", Sailor moon groans as Shadow slowly walks towards them.

A red rose rips through the air and pierces the ground in front of Shadow.

" Harming young maidens and causing trouble on a sunny day… for these sins you will suffer. ", a man in a tuxedo, cape, top hat, and wearing a thin white mask a crossed his eyes says standing on top of one of the police cars holding a black cane.

" A top hat…. Really? ", Shadow says with a Sarcastic tone.

"Enough… en-garde! ", the man in the tuxedo says sounding agitated. He raises the cane and points it at Shadow.

A dark red glow Shines from his eyes and pierce through the shadow from his hat. The man in the Tuxedo jumps toward Shadow and swings the cane downward toward Shadow. He grabs a hold of the cane as it's being swung downward and his hands begin emanating a dark red and black glow. He then slides his foot into the tuxedo's and grabs a hold of his shirt with his other hand. Shadow hurls him through the air and he bounces off the ground letting out a load moan of pain.

" Tuxedo Mask! ", Moon yells out loudly. She stands up pushing Venus off of her and a pink scepter appears in her hand. She begins twirling it round and round and begins spinning her self.

"MOON-SPIRAL…HEART-ATTACK!! ", Sailor moon yells spins rapidly and then stops in a pose where she holding the scepter above her head and she's on her knees. A massive pink glowing heart begins flying towards Shadow.

Shadow holds his palm facing upward and a dark red orb appears floating above the palm of his hand.

"Bloody Chisel! ", Shadow yells firmly as he moves his palm and the orb in front of him. He slams his other fist into the orb launching right toward the Heart. As the orb flies rapidly toward the heart it turns into a spike and stabs into the heart. The heart cracks from top to bottom then splits into two pieces. The two pieces fall of course and fly right past both sides of Shadow. They slam into an already on fire police car causing it to explode once again reducing it to ashes.

"…You lack the power I need… but you two posses what I do need…", Shadow says facing Moon and Venus.

"…However to obtain what I need your lives are not necessary… you will perish…", Shadow says calmly.

Shadow's hands begin to glow Violently as he slowly raises his hands with his palms open and facing downward. He then slowly points his palms towards Sailor moon and Sailor venus. The Black and dark red aura begins to form into a point and Shadow's hands begin to shake a little.

"Bloody missiles! ", Shadow yells ferociously. The points of the aura begin launching hundreds and hundreds of dark red orbs of light that curve outward as they fly. They then curve inward about half way to the girls and begin to fly into them. Upon impact numerous of black explosions engulf the Sailor Soldiers bodies causing them bounce and slam from one spot to the next.

" U-U-Usako!! ", Tuxedo mask yells out with tears rolling down from under his mask.

"How… how… how could you do something like that! ", Tuxedo mask yells out in sorrow.

Shadow reaches into his pocket and pulls out a phone. He flips it open and starts dialing a number.

"… It's me… Yeah… No… They weren't here…", Shadow speaks into the phone holding it up to his ear.

" You do something as horrible as this and you're talking on the phone!! ", Tuxedo mask yells at Shadow.

"Hmm… no I ran into some complications… I see… Very well… Mission accepted…", Shadow says into the phone then flips it shut and puts it back in his pocket.

"…Complain all you want mister top hat… the fact is that it was YOUR weakness that let them die…", Shadow firmly says as he walks past Tuxedo mask and up to Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus's bodies.

Shadow stands over their bodies looking at their corpses. Their uniforms all ripped up… a pool of blood oozing from under their bodies and their skin having intense burn marks all over.

" Rather than whine you should move on… or perhaps you lack the strength to climb out of the pit of despair…", Shadow says as he pulls a bright silver gem from out of his pocket. He holds it out to Sailor moon and Sailor Venus's bodies. The corpses and the gem begin to resonate with one another and eventually the bodies vanish and the gem stops glowing. Shadow puts it away and turns around.

" If you plan to get revenge I recommend you first stand up…", Shadow says as he walks past Tuxedo mask and into the flames.

Tuxedo mask sits there with his head hanging down. Tears roll down his face and splatter onto the ground one right after another as fire trucks begin to pull up and start putting out the fire.

Later that night at Hikawa shrine…

" Usagi and Minako are…? ", A little girl with bright pink hair in two pony tails that hang down on both sides of her head, and pink eyes asks with a look of horror and shock on her face.

" I'm sorry Chibi-Usa…", a man with broad shoulders, and black hair sadly says as he sits cross-legged and staring at the ground.

" It's not your fault Mamoru you did the best you could…", Rei says looking at him from the other side of the room.

"…What do we know about this guy who killed Buns-head?", a tall very masculine woman with short tanish blonde hair asks very bluntly.

" Haruka! ", a tall muscular girl with brown hair in a ponytail flowing from the back of her head, bright green eyes, a very nice figure, and earrings in the shape of flowers yells in response.

" Miss Makoto don't be too angry at Haruka… She was never good at these 'Sensitive' situations.", a very beautiful woman with blueish green hair says walking into the room.

" Hello Michiru ", Rei says trying to cover the sad tone of the situation.

" Hello. But what do we actually know about this person? ", Michiru says in a much more sensitive tone.

" All we know is he keeps his face hidden, he refers to himself as Shadow, and he has incredibly large amounts of strength.", Ami says with a sigh.

" What about what he did with Minako and Usagi's bodies? ", Hotaru asks sitting next to Chibi-usa.

" From what Mamoru described it sounds like he sealed their bodies inside that gem… ", Ami answers calmly.

" I wonder if it's anything like the Silver Crystal? ", Chibi-Usa says clearly struggling to hold back her sadness.

" If it is what would he use it for? ", Haruka asks as she looks at Chibi-Usa.

"… I don't know.", Chibi-Usa answers looking down.

" We just don't know enough. We Should all be cautious though especially since he has that much power and clearly isn't afraid to use it…", Ami says as she looks around the room at everyone.

Rei walks over to Chibi-Usa, kneels down and softly says," Chibi-Usa, Mamoru do you two want to stay here tonight?"

Chibi-Usa looks at Mamoru for a few moments and then says as she stares at him," Yeah… I don't think it's a good idea to go to our apartment right now."

" Hotaru I think you should stay with Chibi-Usa tonight. ", Michuru says looking at Hotaru and then turns to Rei ," If it's ok that is…"

" Yeah, it's fine ",Rei answers with a sad tone in her voice.

" Alright we need to leave. Good bye…", Haruka says as she and Michiru walk out the door closing it behind them.

As they walk side by side down the moonlit stairs of the shrine Michiru looks at Haruka and asks with a very concerned sounding voice," Haruka. Are you alright?"

"… This person, he's to powerful for them to handle.", Haruka claims firmly.

"… I think they can beat him if they pool their strength together. ", Michuru replies as they take one step after another.

As they walk up to a yellow convertible Haruka says," It's not a matter of their strength."

Michiru opens the car door and asks," Then what's it a matter of?"

" They don't have it in them to actually kill some one… If they try to fight him without the motivation to kill they are going to die as well." Haruka says as she sits down and starts the car.

" I suppose that's true.", Michiru replies as she sits down in the car and shuts the door.

Haruka starts driving down the road and then says as she grips the steering wheel, " Michiru…"

"Yes?", Michiru asks looking over at Haruka.

"…I love you…", Haruka hesitantly says as she tightens her grip on the steering wheel.

"Haruka…", Michiru says staring at Haruka's face in the glowing moonlight.

" I won't let what happened to Buns-head happen to you…", Haruka says as she intensely stares at the road ahead with sweat running down her hands.

Michiru gently reaches over and softly puts her hand on Haruka's and very kindly says," I won't be going anywhere… I promise."

" U-uhh… So uh how do we go about finding this 'Shadow' ", Haruka asks as she slightly flushes.

" Maybe we should ask Setsuna? ", Michiru states.

" How? We haven't seen or heard from her for a long time now.", Haruka says.

" Hmm… that's true she's been missing for quite a while now.", Michiru agrees as she turns her head.

" I suppose we just wait 'til some one gets attacked again.", Haruka says as she sighs. Their yellow car drives through the silvery moonlit night.

Meanwhile…

" I'm sorry Mamoru, Chibi-Usa but we need to head home now…", Ami says with a sad smile as she stands up.

" We'll be back tomorrow…", Makoto says with a sympathetic look on her face.

" It's ok guys I'll keep an eye on them. ", Rei says as she walks around cleaning up after everyone.

" Ok… Well good bye… hang in there Mamoru", Ami says then waves as she and Makoto walk out the door.

Rei stares at Mamoru who still stares at the ground for a bit with a sad look then walks over to Chibi-Usa and Hotaru.

" You two should go to bed, you still have school tomorrow ", Rei says as she pats Chibi-Usa on her head.

" Yeah… ok…", Chibi-Usa responds and stands up with Hotaru and they turn a corner and walk down a hall.

Rei goes back to cleaning after a few minutes. She dusts, sweeps, picks up the dishes, and then looks over at Mamoru who's still sitting and staring at down at the ground.

Rei walks over and asks with a kind voice," Is there anything you need?"

" No thank you… I'm sorry we're causing you all this trouble…", Mamoru very depressingly says, his eyes never leaving the ground.

" Oh it's not a big deal. ", Rei says as she sits down next to Mamoru.

" But… are you certain you don't need anything?", Rei asks sounding concerned.

"No…"

Rei stares at him for a few minutes then lets out a sigh and says," You know when my parents died I felt an unbelievable amount of pain. Everyday I buried it deep deep within my soul. It continued to build up day after day, night after night. It got a point where it was just unbearable and I ended up crying, and you know what? I felt better."

" I know you need to cry and if you want to wait until I'm gone that's fine but I'm here if you need someone." Rei says kindly.

" I… I just can't believe she's gone…", Mamoru says his eyes watering as images of Usagi screaming in pain as her body is being flung around by explosions fly through his mind," I… failed… I couldn't save her… I tried but…"

Rei hugs Mamoru and he buries his face into her shoulder. As her shirt begins to become soaked with tears she softly places one hand on the back of his head and gently slides her hand up and down his head.

"…It's ok…," Rei continually and gently whispers to Mamoru.

After a few moments Mamoru pulls his head back and stares at Rei his eyes red from crying.

"W-what?", Rei hesitantly asks as they stare into one another's eyes. Mamoru closes his eyes and slowly moves his face towards Rei's. He softly presses his lips against hers. Rei begins to blush but then closes her eyes and begins kissing him back. After a short while Rei falls onto her back and Mamoru goes down with her, their lips never leaving contact with one another…

-Authors note-

I hope you all liked this first chapter. This is the first thing I've ever posted on the internet so I hope it was at least satisfactory. I welcome feed back of any kind so please review and inform me of what you think. I'm not sure when I'll get around to posting the rest of the story since school starts in a few days but I have it all written down in a note book if that is any consolation. At any rate I look forward to responses and I'll see you all eventually.


End file.
